Lycan Evolution
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Harry's acting odd, Remus came back, and a new kid shows up... in the middle of seventh year. [No idea about the title] [M for.... language mostly] [Yaoi  boyXboy READ AT OWN RISK!]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I honestly wrote this because at this exact moment, I was watching the third Harry Potter movie. And I kept hearing Sirius's name and freaking out because I watched the fifth movie a few weeks ago and almost cried when he died... no joke. Then I heard about Severus and I had a cow, man. I flipped out. And then Remus and I totally lost it. In public, too.

So, let's **ignore** what happened in those two books and lemme create a yaoi from it. oo Just haven't... quite... figured out the couples. Also, set during almost the end of their seventh year.

And Voldie be dead and stuffs...

Disclaimer: I am no billionaire, escpecially not by selling my stories. The bloody brilliant books belong (Gawd so many b's!) to J. K. Rowling.

Lycan Evolution

HP Yaoi

by:

Ichigo Kurosawa

Chapter One

Harry groaned and stood back up, brushing imaginary dust from his robes. "Of all the times to slip and fall." He let out a low growl before marching to breakfast. He threw open the doors, startling just about everyone as he stomped over to his seat near Hermoine and Ron. Not bothering to grab any food, he just drank whatever was in the goblet closest to him.

"Hey mate. You okay?" Harry looked, more like glared, at Ron and nodded. Ron decided to let it be after that. But, apparently Malfoy couldn't, nor wouldn't, do the same. "Well Potter, it seems to be your time of the month." Harry shrugged and continued to sip on the drink. "If it's mine, yours must be coming up pretty soon." Draco's eye twitched and he sneered. Hermoine glared at Draco before looking to Harry. "Harry, don't do anything stupid."

"And what, pray tell, do you think I'm going to do?" Almost everyone had looked to the table at that point, wondering just what was wrong with the Golden Boy. "Harry..." He stood up and walked away quickly. He was fucking mad and just did not want to deal with people. As the doors closed, a hushed whisper fell over the students. At the staff table, the same thing had happened. "Dumbledore, do you know what's bothering Harry?"

"No, I am afraid I have no such knowledge. Remus." Said man jumped and turned to Dumbledore. "Um... yes, Headmaster?"

"Why don't you go talk to Harry?" Remus blinked but nodded, walking away quickly to go find the boy. And it was then everyone noticed the boy standing next to Snape. No one had seen him before, but he looked to be about seventeen with long lilac hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was white with tints of gray and his clothes were dirty and torn. "_Hallo! Ich heisse Ange'lique_(1)_. Unheimlich, nein?_"

Snape gave the boy a terrifying look, though the boy just smiled brightly. "Ah, so you're here. Good." Everyone turned to look at Dumbeldore. "Everyone! This is a new student, though he'll only be here for his seventh year. His name is Ange'lique, and despite the French name, he was raised in Germany. I can't recall; do you speak English?"

"Yup! I wouldn't get along with many people if I couldn't!" _I couldn't beg for food either._ "And what are you doing dressed like... that?" Ange'lique turned to Snape and laughed loudly. "Living a life no one here could even dream up in their worst nightmare."

Snaped glared; there was no way. This boy was too giddy and ecstatic to live a nightmare.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Just about everyone jumped when the boy shouted and Snape stared wide-eyed. He hadn't said anything aloud, had he? No, he was sure he only thought that last statement. Ange'lique stuck his tongue out to the dismal older male, who blinked and then glared. Oh how he hoped this boy wasn't in...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ange'lique laughed happily and Snape let out a loud groan of exasperation; he already knew this was going to be a long year.

XxXxXxXxX

Remus could not find Harry.

He had lost sight of the boy and for some reason, could not smell him either. Oh, bloody hell! He might as well be searching for the fucking Easter Bunny! Harry was as elusive to a were-wolf as a fairy was to Muggles.

He muttered under his breath before turning and stopped. He furrowed his brows and sniffed the air again before reaching forward and tugging, pulling Harry out from underneathe James's Invisibility Cloak. He really should've known. "Harry, I've been looking for you."

"I know."

And just as Snape had done, he heaved a heavy sigh. This really was going to be a long year.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone at the Slytherin table stared at the new boy as he scarfed down whatever was in front of him. At one point, he was so wrapped up in food, he stared to gnaw on Draco's robes.

"Get off." The boy blinked and gave him this look that could only be described in one way - puppy eyes. "But it tastes yummy. Do you use some kind of special shampoo or something?" He started to sniff Draco as said boy tried to inch further away.

"And what is it to the likes of you!?"

"So now I'm an outcast; someone not to associate with merely because I am different?"

Draco blinked. Though he (really) hated to admit it, Ange'lique was right. (Damn! No last name to call him instead!) Draco went to say something but stopped. Everyone was staring at Ange'lique again, but this time because he was whispering and it only seemed like Draco could hear... though he didn't understand it.

"_...C'est vrai... Que tous les costumes me vont bien. Le rouge, le noir, le blues, l'espoir noir! De toutes les couleurs j'aime en voir... C'est comme ca qu'est-ce que j'y peux -_"

"Are you... singing?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. It's called Double Jeu by a man named Christophe Willem. Like it? The whole thing's in French."

"Malfoy... please don't tell me this is another sex toy."

"SEX TOY!?" Harry and Draco turned to the now fuming boy. "Well, for his sake, he'd better hope not. I don't take kindly to that kind of thing and won't hesitate to castrate him." Harry laughed at Draco's horrified expression. The thought of losing something so... important to him... he didn't like the idea much.

"Well, Malfoy. It seems that sleeping with him isn't going to happen."

And it was after that was said - and by Potter no less! - he was determined to prove him wrong. A sly smirk swept across his face. Harry cringed and turned to the boy. He still had yet to learn his name. "You may want to be careful. That smirk does not bring good times."

"... I kinda quessed that..." At the very moment, Draco noticed the death grip Ange'lique had on Harry's arm as later of the two patted the boy's head. _How did he get into Slytherin again!?_

"Sooo... um..."

"Ange'lique."

"Oh! Well Ange'," _What!? Potter gave him a nickname already!?_ "what house?" Draco snickered and waited for his favorite thing - Potter's horror-stricken face. "Slytherin."

"Ah. And by the way, beautiful name." _Wait..._

_Potter hearing his new friend is Slytherin..._

_And then complimenting his name - with no GRIMACE!_

Ange'lique went to say something but Remus walked over and whispered something in his ear. Draco was sure that if the boy had a normal skintone he would've paled. He jumped up, said a hasty 'bye' before almost running out of the Dining Hall. Harry and Draco stared after him. "What was that?," both asked at the exact same time. And each turned to give the other a death glare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 - Ange'lique is a FEMALE French name XD Is also MY name in French Class...

I know, I know... I spent more time introducing Ange'lique then focusing on Harry... but his time will come!... Hah ha... come...

Past my pervert moment! Anyway... pairings are as such (so as not to confuse):

HarryRemus

HermoineRon

SnapeAnge'lique

DracoAnge'lique (will be threesome relationship between them laterrrrrr! XD)

And random others... maybe... prolly not...

R & R MY LURVELY LITTLE PETS!!!! (Y'all must now be my pets because Colin stole spot of slave/gay lover/apostle (because I am God XD)/any other endearing term that leads him to be mine)


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! I got teh second chapter done! Gawd, I love Ange'lique. Him so sweet... though evil...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lycan Evolution

Chapter Two

"EEP!" Everyone turned to Ange'lique and Harry as the cauldron blew up in their faces. Snape snarled at the black covered faces as Ange'lique started coughing.

"Potter..." Harry groaned and Ange'lique blinked and raised his hand, waving it around wildly. Snape raised an eyebrow. "What is it...?" Unfortunately, no one had yet to learn Ange'lique's last name, so he could not use it. "Sir, it was my fault, not Harry's." _How the hell did he get into Slytherin!?_

"Really now?" There was an odd silence. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not monitoring Harry's partner." Harry and Ange'lique stared at him, eyes wide and mouths agape. Draco snickered somewhere in the background.

"Sir, that is an incorrect judgment on your part." Snape turned to the now standing deathly white boy, a deep scowl on his face. "And how is that, boy?"

"It is not Harry nor the rest of the students that should monitor me, but instead you. You are the professor, no?" Snape was really starting to hate this boy. "You are old enough to watch yourself; I should not have to baby-sit you." At this point, everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen.

"It is not baby-sitting, but guiding me along for a successful life after school so that I may leave and you won't have to deal with me anymore."

"You would not need to come back after you graduate anyway."

"But if I fail Potions because you are an _incompetent_ teacher, then I will have to take this course again and you will be stuck with me."

Take that back. Snape's hatred turned to murderous intent. And he now knew how he got into Slytherin. Perfect at insulting while sounding like a debate.

"Incompetent, am I?"

"Very much so if you cannot teach me correctly." There was a wide smirk on the boy's face as he placed his hands on his hips in what seemed to be a relaxed pose. That would have to change. "Are you saying you were never taught Potions then?"

"Nope." What the hell was wrong with this boy!? He announced it so proudly! Somewhere to the side, Snape could see Draco staring, bewildered. "Fine. You want to be taught, I will make you learn. But you must come of your own precious time." Ange'lique grew a worried expression. "Sir, I am afraid I cannot come after dark. But before dinner is okay, yes?"

"And why can't you?"

"... If you really wish to know, ask Remus. But the time I mentioned is good?" Snaped nodded blankly. He was now intrigued and would have to go pay the lycanthrope a visit.

XxXxXxXxX

"Lupin."

Said man looked up from his book to see Snape sitting in the chair across from him. "Did you need something, Severus?"

"The boy said to come to you to ask why he cannot take his lessons after dark."

"Oh, you mean Ange'lique." Snaped nodded slowly. "He's a vampire." Remus smiled brightly when Snape's eyes went wide. "I thought there no more. That hunters killed them all."

"Well, Ange' is the last. I told him he could create more, but he says it unfair to place such a burden on people, especially those who enjoy life and growing old." Snape sighed and finally asked his mental question aloud. "How did he end up in Slytherin." At this, the smile turned sad. "He had an evil past and being on this earth for so long has changed him."

"How long?"

"Over five-hundred years." For a vampire, that was indeed a long time. Snape heard one of the many clocks chime. "Well, I have a private class to teach him." Remus nodded and went back to reading as Snape walked out the door.

"Boy." Ange'lique jumped and turned to Snape, a pout plastered on his face. "I have a name; a pretty one at that and you still insist upon calling me 'boy' merely because you don't know my last name."

"Stop pouting. It makes you seem meak." Ange'lique glared at his back as he followed him inside. And after the first five minutes...

"What the hell did you do!?"

"I dunno! I did what you told me to!"

"You apparently heard me incorrectly." Ange'lique glared again, though it seemed more like the pout he used earlier. This would take a while.

XxXxXxXxX

"Harry... Harry, wake up."

Harry blinked and sat up, yawning as he looked around and found himself in the DADA classroom. "Oh... I'm sorry. I tried to stay awake." Remus laughed and gave a short nod. "That's okay Harry. It was your first time falling asleep in my class." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"What time is it?" Remus looked to the ceiling. "I believe it is past curfew."

"I was asleep that long!? Why didn't you wake me up?" Remus gestured to the other figure in the room, hanging upside down from the ledge of the high window. "Harry... I need you to stay quiet. Waking him would be a bad idea. Okay?" Harry nodded and stared. "Is that... Ange'lique?" Remus nodded and walked over to tap on the boy's shoulder, leading to said boy to fall to the ground. Ange'lique whined and pouted at Remus, who chuckled.

"Is everyone gone?"

"No. Harry is still in the room."

Ange'lique turned to Harry and smiled sheepishly. "You could probably defend yourself against a vampire, right?" Harry nodded dumbly before Remus walked over and stood in front on him. It was deadly silent until a pained howl broke the silence and then the crash of glass breaking. Remus sighed. "Why does he always break the window?"

"Ange'... is a vampire?" Remus nodded as he flicked his wand, muttering a silent spell to fix the now broken window. "Yes. But he has become very good at controlling his urges and only feeding on animals. Just like he did not attack you while you were asleep because it isn't proper ettiquette. No vampire can. It's the same with entering a house."

"...Wha?"

"Vampires cannot enter a mortal's house unless invited. They also can't drink from those who are asleep. They won't even try to wake them. Though they are ruthless, they still believe in proper ettiquette." Harry furrowed his brows. "Um... okay." Remus laughed somewhere on the other side of the room. "Want to know something even more strange?" Harry nodded.

"My family has been taking care of Ange'lique for over five hundred years and I am the last, so I must know do it. But I am werewolf and Ange' a vampire and we're good friends. But since the beginning of these ancient creatures, vampires and werewolf have been mortal enemies." Harry stared wide-eyed at the smiling lycanthrope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FWEEE! I just got the seventh Harry Potter book as an early birthday gift!

Yay! Anywho, Ange'lique is based off Wolfgang (brother) all the way down to the lilac hair and clear obsession for Severus, Draco, and Remus.

R & R, MY PURDIFUL PETS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lycan Evolution

Chapter Three

* * *

Ange'lique yawned. "Tell me why... I don't want to touch you now... when I cry..."

"Boy, what are you saying?" Snape scowled. Was that _thing_ singing during his class? "Would you prefer Jacques a Dit? Or maybe Mein Teil?" Harry laughed somewhere in the background. "Mr. Potter, that just cost you twenty House points." Everyone from Gryffindor groaned and Harry kept laughing. "I don't wanna kiss the bride... I just wanna find me a girl unlike you."

"That is quite enough! I want you to remain seated after class, understood boy!?" Ange'lique huffed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Snape rolled his eyes and went back to the lesson on hand, which Ange'lique was paying no attention to. He was much too busy stealing sideway glances to Draco, who was staring intently.

Ange'lique blushed when Draco realized he kept looking over there and smirked. Snape glared at Draco. "Draco, you are to pay attention to me and not Ange'lique." Everyone laughed, including Ange'lique. "You will remain after class as well." The class 'ooh'ed and Ange'lique silently laughed at him.

Ange'lique yawned again as the rest of the kids filed out of the dreary dungeon room. Draco reclined in his spot, lifting his feet to rest them on a random table. Snape scowled at the sight and pushed his feet from the table, earning a huff.

"Boy, you fi-."

"What the hell is your problem!?" Draco blinked and stared; Snape looked startled. "My fucking name is Ange'lique De'tre Reviendra Anatomique(1)! If you want to call me by something other than my first God damned name, call me Metzgermeister! I mean, why not!? It's what they all called me in Germany! Ange'lique, the butcher! It has such a beautiful ring to it, no?"

It grew awkwardly silent until Draco said, "That. Was. Awesome. No one has ever done a rant that crazy ever before, especially not to Severus."

"Draco!"

"Sorry. I mean Snape."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Bloody hell! Fine! Professor Snape or Sir!" Ange'lique raised an eyebrow at the childish pout on Draco's face. It was then Ange'lique looked to his left hand and started to hyperventilate before letting out a blood-curdling scream. Snape and Draco snapped their heads to the wide-eyed boy as Remus ran in.

"Ange', what is it?" Ange'lique pointed to his left hand. "I-It's gone... the slave bracelet... not there... neither is the ring..." Remus's brows furrowed. "Your right hand?" Ange'lique lifted his other hand and started to shake. "Severus, I am taking Ange'lique with me. He is unstable right now and will be until I find his bracelet and rings." Snape nodded dumbly as Remus led Ange'lique out the door.

"... All that over jewelry?" Draco snorted before walking out. Snape stood staring at the door. "I believe there is more to him than just being a vampire."

* * *

Harry sat in the large chair in the Common Room, staring almost sadly at his two best friends. They seemed too engrossed in each other to really pay any attention to him.

"Harrrryyyy."

Harry blinked and looked to the entrance, seeing Ange'lique's bright face smiling back at him. He gestured for Harry to go over to him and he did. "What is it, Ange'?" Ange'lique put his finger to his lips and turned quietly, gesturing for Harry to follow. Once in a desolate corridor near the DADA classroom, Ange'lique kicked open the door to said classroom, making its only occupant jump and turn to them.

"Hi, Uncle Remmy!" Remus's eye twitched. "Ange'lique, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Ange'lique pouted and clung tightly to the older man's leg. "But..."

"Shall I call in Snape?"

Harry almost laughed when Ange'lique darted over and clung to his leg instead. "Go ahead but I won't talk to him. He's a prick and he doesn't like me!" Ange'lique stuck out his tongue only to be picked up by his collar and was soon face-to-face to the man that hated him. "Now, Reviendra. What were you saying about me?"

"Severus, he was-"

"No, I will handle this, Lupin. He is in my house after all."

Remus blinked. Snape seemed oddly calm over the whole thing. And why the hell was he calling Ange'lique 'Reviendra'!? "Because it's part of my whole name, Uncle Remmy." Remus blinked. "What? You never told **me** your full name."

"I believe he said his full name was Ange'lique De'tre Reviendra Anatomique."

"Ange', when where you finally going to tell me?"

"Um... _demain? Oui, demain!_" Ange'lique blinked and started to sing a song, in French, using the word 'demain' again(2). Harry stared at him before looking to the door. "I need to go. Gotta help Ron prepare for our DADA test tomorrow." Right before Harry walked out, Ange'lique grabbed him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush bright red and steal a sidelong glance to Remus.

Remus blinked twice as he watched, one of Snape's eyebrows raised. Then, with the urging of Ange'lique (silently, of course), Harry walked over to Remus and stood on the balls of his feet to kiss said man's cheek quickly before mumbling a 'good night, Professor' and practically fleeing from the room.

Remus stared wide-eyed at the door. "W-wha... whe... Ange'lique, what the hell did you tell him!?" Ange'lique smiled innocently before kissing his other cheek. "Nothing, Uncle Remmy." He blinked and did the unthinkable, even more so weird than even what Harry had done earlier -

Ange'lique turned and licked Snape's cheek before blinking. "You taste like butter rum... and... caramel cream. Definitely not what I expected." He smiled before skipping out the door.

"... You take care of one of the oddest boys in history."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Draco's head fell uncharastically onto his desk with a 'thud'. Snape, Harry, and Ange'lique turned to him eyebrows furrowed whilst everyone else laughed.

"Draco...?" Ange'lique shook him gently, making the boy jerk his head up. "Hmm... wha...?"

"You okay? I have never seen you fall asleep in any of your classes." Draco 'meh'ed and rested his head on the table. Snape walked over and said, "Lucius?" Draco nodded and Snape scowled, helping him up. "Reviendra, watch over the class. I shall return after taking Draco to Madame Pomfrey."

"Uh... uh... oka..y?" Ange'lique looked shooken up and Harry wondered why, so he walked over to him after Snape walked out. "Ange', what's wrong?"

"Harry... Draco's dad rapes him." Harry stared wide-eyed at the odd boy before staring at the door. Sure, he didn't like Malfoy, but he didn't hate him anywhere near enough to laugh at him for something as evil as that. He knew himself what it was like to be raped. "Harry, I want you to go tell Remus. Nothing like this should be happening, especially not here."

Harry nodded and Ange'lique spun quickly, part of his long hair flying into his face. "EVERY ONE OF YOU! GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Snape walked in at that part; he forgot to mention it wouldn't take long. "You have quite a pair of lungs." Ange'lique turned to Snape, laughing nervously. "Uh... yeah. Comes with the rage."

Snape furrowed his brows and walked over to Ange'lique, whispering, "You read his mind, didn't you?" The boy nodded once. "So now you know about his father?"

"Yeah. And don't care what he says or if he hates me but I WILL STOP THAT MAN, KILL HIM IF I MUST!" Ange'lique didn't realize it, but his voice got louder until he was shouting. Snape blinked and watched stomp him out of the room. "... He is definitely one of the weirdest boys I've ever seen. Class dismissed."

* * *

"If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll wake him myself."

"Calm down Ange'. I'm sure he's fi-"

"HE'S NOT, DAMMIT!"

"Why are we talking about me like I'm not currently here?"

Harry and Ange'lique turned to see Draco sitting up in the bed, hair messed up and an eyebrow raised. "Awh... if I didn't think you hated me, I'd hug you... I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Harry nodded and laughed when Ange'lique slapped himself. "Okay, I'm better."

"... Snape told me you had more than likely read my mind." Ange'lique cringed. He had really hoped that wouldn't come up. Draco watched Harry whisper something to Ange'lique before walking out, leaving the boy who now seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry Draco. I was curious and I doubt you would've told me. Besides, I can't really control it."

"What do you mean? It was a spell right?" Ange'lique yelled '_scheisse!_' before sighing. "No, Draco. I'm a Vampire." He cringed. "Really?" He nodded and waited for shouting.

"Amazing. Never actually met a Vampire before." Ange'lique looked up, wide-eyed. "What?"

"You're not gonna... hurt me... or yell at me... or something like that?" Draco blinked and furrowed his brows. "No. I have no reason to."

"What!? You have all reason to! Vampires are hated! No one wants them around!" Draco huffed and rolled his eyes as Ange'lique ranted on and on. "Shut. Up." Ange'lique's mouth slammed shut with a hollow click. "I don't care. You have yet to try to bite me so what does it matter?" Draco leaned back onto the pillow on the bed. Ange'lique bit his lip and waited silently. He wasn't exactly used to still having friends after they found out he was a Vampire.

"Well, say something."

"Um... what... should I say?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, seeing as though your voice isn't working, come by later. Maybe you'll know then." Ange'lique nodded and walked out, happy to be out of that awkward situation.

"Ange'lique." Said boy stopped suddenly and turned to the source of the voice, Remus. "One, I did indeed talk to Albus and he will make arrangements so that Lucius cannot get back to Draco. And two..." Ange'lique knew exactly where this was heading and smirked. "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DID YOU TELL HARRY!?"

"Weeeell, he happened to have mentioned he had some major crush on a teacher and I automatically thought it was you, so I may... have mentioned your little thing for him. But he was sooo happy! And it was cute!" Remus groaned and hid his face. "I can't believe you!" Ange'lique smiled and hugged him. "Well, think of it this way. You at least know he feels the same way. Oh! He even kissed your cheek!"

"...Ther are other places I'd prefer him to kiss..."

"Uncle Remmy! Don't be such a perv!" Remus laughed and shooed Ange'lique away. "So, you're perverted?" Remus jumped and turned to Harry, who was sitting on the floor with a large smile on his face. Remus blushed bright red and coughed. "Um... well..." Remus scratched the back of his head, staring at the floor. Harry's smile brightened. The man really was adorable when he was shy. "Don't worry, yeah?" Remus looked up and nearly jumped. When had Harry gotten that close!? Harry giggled - yes, giggled - and quickly kissed Remus on the lips. "A perv can be... _fun_."

Remus blushed again as Harry walked off. "Was... was he..."

"He was totally hinting at something. Oh, you think he wants you in bed? Ahh, that would be soo hot! I bet you're just WILD, Uncle Remmy!" Remus sputtered and the blush grew brighter. Apparently, Ange'lique had come back with Harry hanging from his shoulder. Harry was also blushing but he was also laughing, along with Ange'lique. "Well Harry, I leave you to find out. If it happens that you do fuck like bunnies... I want some serious details. Recording in some way, perferably visual, would be the best." Harry blinked and smiled in a sly way. "Ah, don't worry about that. I'll think of some way. Oh, would you prefer live?"

Ange'lique gasped and tears came to his eyes. He clasped Harry's hands in his own and sniffled. "Harry... that would make me the happiest Vampire **ever**." Ange'lique turned his head and bit his lip. "Um... okay. Try not to have your heart start beating while watching."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny." Remus laughed slightly at the pout but it was cut short when Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Ange'lique laughed loudly as Remus sputtered and blushed again as Harry giggled happily and clung to his waist.

* * *

Oo Longest one, I'd assume. If not, then meh.

But poor Remus! A perv and being mocked for it... but it helps Harry. Oo Does it seem like they're going too fast? ... Naw, we just adore Remus and Harry, right? Or did you all think this was about Draco? I can't believe you ! -cries-

Well, review... 0.0


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"I know he hates me but why? I mean, sure I hung out with James, but I mean... MY GAWD!" Harry blinked and jumped up. "James who?" Ange'lique, who was in the middle of one of his infamous rants with Harry and Remus, blinked.

"Oh, I came to this school awhile ago. I hung out with your father, Sirius, Remus... Lily, all of them. But I mean, I don't get why Severus hates me! I mean, I understand he was always angry at James, and I hung out with him like, all the time, but I never helped with the pranks. In fact, I was the one who made him lower the amount! Like Lily, I made sure he was fine and all.

"But of fucking COURSE! He despised me then and he loathes me now! WHY, UNCLE REMMY, WHYYY!?" Harry blinked and Remus raised an eyebrow but otherwise stayed silent. "Cuz... cuz... I love him more than anything - you know that! - I have for a long time! But nooo! He hates me and I haven't even done anything to him." Ange'lique sobbed, it was comical really, and threw himself to the floor, sprawled out and still sobbing.

"Um... does he normally do this?" Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "At least three times a week... and that's only the ones when he's obsessing over Severus." Hary blinked and nodded. Ange'lique seemed to get weirder and weirder as the year went by. In fact, it was close to the holidays and said boy was upset because Snape still didn't love him.

Soft snores filled the room and Remus chuckled. "He normally falls asleep after one of his rants." Harry nodded again as Remus lifted the boy and placed him on the couch. "He still doesn't know." Harry furrowed his brows. "Know what?"

"He was telling the truth. He had been here one other time and he had been friends with me and your father, various others. But, what he didn't know and I did... was Severus just adored him. He had fallen for Ange'lique, then known as Lyon, and it scared him to feel that way."

XxXxFLASHBACKxXxX

"Hmm, where is that boy? Lyon?" A young Remus was busy walking the halls of Hogwarts. It was a day before graduation and the purple haired boy was nowhere to be found. In fact, now that Remus thought about it, he couldn't find Severus either. "Well, where are they? This really isn't like either one of them." Remus sighed and walked to the Great Hall, where he spotted James and Lily.

"Lily, have you seen Severus or Lyon?" She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen them since last night." James's eye twitched and Lily rolled hers. "Good luck finding them though." Remus nodded and left, feeling at a total loss.

Around midnight, Remus was starting to freak out. He was now near the dungeons and Snape, nor Lyon, had been found. "Bloo--!" Remus stopped when he heard a sobbing noise and sniffles from the corner. Remus furrowed his brows and walked quietly to the corner, where he spotted a figure cloaked in black curled in on themself and shoulders bouncing slightly. "Severus?"

The boy jumped and turned to Remus, furiously rubbing at his eyes. "W-What?" So, it was Severus but... why was he crying? "Sev, what's wrong? I've been looking for you everywhere." Severus sighed and rested his head on his arms, which were draped over his knees. "Where's Lyon? I... wanted to say something to him but I haven't seen him."

Remus smiled sadly and sat next to him. "I'm sorry. I have been looking for him as well. What did you want to tell him?" Severus heaved another sigh. "Well, I guess I kind of... fell for him but the idea of such a thing, well it scared me beyond reason. Because of that, I hid all those feelings under anger and now I can't find him to... apologize. I think I..." Remus blinked and looked to Severus who's eyes were wide. "I scared him off! That's why he isn't here."

"I highly doubt that, Severus." Said boy just glared at him. "And how would you know!?" Before Remus could say anymore, Severus walked off. "Oh dear."

XxXxEND F.B.xXxX

"And even now, he's stuck in some deep depression over something he didn't do."

"So, Snape doesn't know that Ange' is actually... Lyon or whatever?" Remus shook his head and both turned when Ange'lique giggled and said, "Oh, no... I couldn't. But... they're all still here!" Harry started to laugh and Remus sighed, rubbing his temple. "The dark side is... pink!"

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Snape sighed and let his head drop with a 'thump' onto his desk. "Soooo, still upset over it?" There was a slight nod from Snape and Remus rolled his eyes. "You are blind, Severus." Snape blinked and looked at Remus, a slight glare. "What are you talking about?"

Remus walked over and hit Snape's head, effectively knocking it against the desk again. "I know how you felt about Lyon, but I want you to think of this. Who does Ange'lique remind you of?" Remus was at least going to try. Said Vampire's rants were starting to grate on his nerves. Snape furrowed his brows and Remus almost laughed. It was hilarious!

Snape started going through the list of people he knew well... er... well enough to know their personality. He wasn't finding a single match, that boy was just unique! "UGH! I give up! Who is he bloody supposed to remind me of!?" Remus rolled his eyes and held out both hands. "Ange'lique." He raised his left hand. "Lyon." He raised his right hand and slightly lowered his left. Snape tilted his head slightly, what in the world was wrong with the lycanthrope!? "Bloody--! You are so dense! Ange'lique acts like Lyon because Lyon was Ange'lique a few decades ago!" Remus huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He is amazingly dense." Both men jumped and turned to where Ange'lique was now hanging upside down in mid-air. His hair almost brushed the floor, it was so long. "But then again, the dark side is pink." Snape narrowed his eyes. "What in the--? The dark side is... pink...?"

"Don't ask, Severus. Just don't. It is best to leave it as it is." Ange'lique spun in the air, moving with every turn until he hit the wall and fell to the floor. Snape and Remus rolled their eyes as the boy stood back up and bounced over to them. "Soz, why we talking about me?"

Snape threw a vial at his head. "Don't be so full of yourself. We weren't talking about you." Remus groaned and Ange'lique looked up, pouting. "That hurt. You've always been so mean to me!" Ange'lique blinked, as did Snape. "Well, it seems you were right, Lupin." Remus merely smirked. "Well, I'm off to find Har - NO ANGE'LIQUE! I shall do nothing of the sort! As I was saying, I'm off. Good day." And with that, he left, Ange'lique smirking slyly. "He better record it for me. Again, I bet Uncle Remmy is just wild during -"

"HOLD IT! I don't want to see THAT far into your mind!" Snape sighed and Ange'lique just giggled, rolling on the floor. "So, you fell for me pretty hard, huh? Aww, I'm so flattered." Snape groaned and let his head fall to the desk again. "No need to be so shy! Technically, that makes me the pedophile. Y'know, being over five hundred and all. Wow! That makes you so young in comparison!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You are one messed up male." Ange'lique smiled brightly. "I know, but somehow you still love me." Snape glared at nothing particular. "I blame Lupin."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!" Ange'lique pounced on him and clung tightly to his waist. "You're warm." Snape rolled his eyes but never once tried to make the Vampire move. "Just remember, you're supposed to be seventeen which means no public displays of affection." Ange'lique whined and gnawed on one of the buttons on Snape's shirt. "But I'm five hundred and thirty-two. NO! I'M OLD!" Snape stared at the boy, one eyebrow raised, as he ranted on about being over five hundred and thirty years old. "You've been old for over three hundred and fifty years."

"Gah! You're not helping!" Ange'lique pouted and sat on his knees on the floor, hiding his face. Snape sighed and pat the boy's head. "At least you don't look old." Ange'lique blinked. "Well, that's Armon's fault." Snape gave him a questioning look. "Armon is the name of the man who changed me. When a Vampire creates a Changeling, as Vampire are called for the first two hundred years, he gets to choose what they look like after they change. This is what he fancied." Snape wrinkled his nose. "I would've chosen a darker look for a Vampire." Ange'lique stuck out his tongue. "But it matches _me_, yeah?" Ange'lique blinked and looked to the wall. "Well, I'm a gonna hafta g-"

"You should learn to speak proper English." Ange'lique stuck out his tongue once again. "Whatever. But I need to go; it's getting dark and I have a hard time handling the bloodlust with my diet - I only eat animals." He added the last part when Snape gave him another questioning look. "_Gut nacht, mein Leiber_!" Ange'lique quickly kissed Snape's cheek before grinning and almost running out the door. It was oddly quiet in the room until, "... I really do blame Lupin."

* * *

"Oh, Harry! Isn't he just adorable!?" Harry stared at his friend, Ange'lique, who was currently holding a young boy in his arms. "Yes, but he has a family. Let him go now, Ange'." The boy was slightly over four feet tall with wide, shiny hazel eyes and gray hair with a pink tinge that framed his face and stuck out slightly in the back. "Ah, 'scuse me sir, but my family has been dead for years." Harry and Ange'lique snapped their heads to the boy, eyes wide. "_OH, MEIN GOTT!_ Harry, he's lonely! Can I take him back wiff us? Oh please!?" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "No, Ange'. I don't think that is best." He blinked when he heard sniffling and looked back to see Ange'lique and the boy with tears leaking down their faces. "Oh, alright then! But don't cry to me when you get into trouble."

"THANK YOU, HARRY!!!" They both jumped happily and started running back to Hogwarts. "Note to self: never take Ange'lique to Hogsmead EVER again." He ran after them, blinking when he couldn't find them on the surrounding area. "Harry, c'mon! I HAVE to show Professor Snape and Draco!" Harry wrinkled his nose. "Why Snape?" Ange'lique smacked Harry over the head. "Do NOT question me, mister." Harry grumbled, holding his head, and nodded. Ange'lique took the boy and went bounding into the Great Hall, seeking out Snape first. He jumped onto the staff table and stood there, holding the laughing boy infront of Snape, who promptly dropped the food he was about to eat and stared wide-eyed. "Idn't he just the cutest thing ever!?"

"W-Wha--?" Snape had no idea as to what to even do when the boy latched onto his neck. "Aww, he likes you! So, can he stay in the dorms with me because he's got no family and it's November so it's cold and HE'S SO CUTE!" Snape groaned somewhere behind the table, his chair having been knocked back when the boy launched at him. "Will it keep you quiet?" There was an awkward silence. "No." Dumbledore almost laughed at this point. "Fine, just keep him out of trouble... and away from me!" Ange'lique squealed and picked up the boy, skipping over to Draco and plopping down in his lap, making said boy choke and raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"HE LOVES YOU! YOU BE THE MO- No, I'm the mommy... YOU BE SECOND DADDY!" Draco choked again. "W-What!?" _Why second!? Who's the first!?_ "Er... Snape."

"WHAT!" Draco's eye twitched. "Fine then. Who am I 'second daddy' to?" Ange'lique blinked and proceeded to show Draco the cutest boy he'd ever seen. "This boy. He said he has no name so I wanted to call him Dominick." Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. "Fine. Whatever. Now may I please eat?" Most people were shocked; The Slytherin Ice Prince just agreed to be a second father to a boy named Dominick by an extremely effeminate, mental male. "By the way, did you know that even with Snape, it technically makes me a pedophile?" Draco spit his drink out onto the table and part of himself. It was an amazing spit take which had everyone laughing. Draco turned, wide-eyed, to stare at Ange'lique who had a perverse smirk on his face. "D-Did you... you two...?"

"No. But I am perv which means I think about it. Watch this; it's why's he's been acting funny in class lately." Ange'lique turned to face Snape, eyes closed and a large smirk plastered onto his face. After a few moments, Snape choked on his own drink at the staff table, jumped up with a blush, and excused himself, leaving quickly. Draco and Ange'lique started to laugh loudly, drawing attention to themselves. "HARRY! Get your Godfather to get over here! I wanna see if I can prove something!" Harry blinked from across the room and nodded slowly. He was honestly afraid of what would happen and why his Godfather was needed.

* * *

Sirius stared at the bundles of pastel jumping about the room, eye twitching every so often. "Harry... why are you friends with him again?" Harry sighed on the armrest next to him. "I have no idea. But he has helped me." Sirius smirked, an expression that meant he knew what Harry was talking about. "How far have you gotten with Remus?" Harry fell off the chair and Sirius laughed, looking over to see Harry with bright pink cheeks. "N-Not passed kissing."

"WHAT!? Harry, I'm so... so... so let down!" Ange'lique cried, clinging to Dominick who also cried. "...Okay, this is getting very awkward. Why did you bloody need me?" Ange'lique picked up Dominick like an American football and threw him at Sirius and both fell to the ground after the chair tilted backwards. Ange'lique giggled in the background and Harry stared at them. "Er... Sirius?" Sirius shook his head and rubbed his eyes, opening them to meet hazel eyes, wide and curious. "GAH!" Sirius tried to get up but ended up banging his face against the other's and accidentally locking lips. "SIRIUS! You pedophile!"

"I KNEW IT! But, he's not really a pedophile." Sirius and Harry blinked as Dominick and Ange'lique laughed. They laughed so hard, tears came to their eyes and they had to lean against each other for support. "I-I'm almost o-one hundred y-years old." If possible, both of them laughed harder, falling to heap on the floor. Sirius hid his face in the crook of his arm and walked out. "I told you Harry." Harry followed his Godfather.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! SEVERUS!!!" Snape sighed and rubbed his temple. He knew that voice anywhere and honestly, he didn't feel like messing with the hyperactive bundle of insanity and his young prodigee, a.k.a. his and Draco's 'son'. "Yes, what is it this time?" Ange'lique sniffled and held up the corner of folded wheat bread. "I won't feel better until I ask this serious question but... is this Jerry's feet... or his butt?"

"...WHAT BLOODY KIND OF NONSENSE IS THIS!?" Ange'lique sniffled again and shrunk in on himself. "Ya know... if you had a bad day, take it out on Uncle Remmy, not me." Snape blinked and that's all the time the boy needed to have moved to the far corner, curled up slightly and a depressed aura coming from that area of the room. Snape groaned and let his head fall to the desk. 'Why in the hell did I fall for him again?'

"That's not very nice you know." Snape jumped slightly in his chair. Shit! He forgot Ange'lique could read minds. "I don't question it." Snape sighed and almost smiled... almost. "I'm taking it you actually came here for a reason and this is your way of telling me?" Ange'lique glared, though it was more like a pout, and stuck out his tongue. "You are no fun at all. You're supposed to be all like 'Oh! I'm so sorry! I never should've doubted you!' And I just turn away and yell 'BUT YOU DID! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK OF YOU NOW!?' And you get frantic and reply, 'Think of me as scum, just don't leave!' And then you start some bloody hot make-out session which leads to mind-blowing sex." There was awkward pause. "You realize that is never going to happen, right?"

"I know... but I can wish. But we will have mind-blowing sex eventually right?" Snape rubbed his forehead. "Is that all you ever think about?" Ange'lique nodded. "I'm a Vampire. I'm a horny little bugger." Snape let his head fall to the desk once more. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Of course you just had to be changed at such a young age." Ange'lique walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Snape's waist, resting his head on the 'younger's' shoulder. "I would offer to Change you, but I hate the idea of it. 'Sides, love eventually ceases to exist in this world of ours."

Snape furrowed his brows and remained silent. Why was it the boy always made some oddly logical point? "You know... Christmas is in two weeks. And I'm obviously staying here. Mind if I stay with you? Remus took Harry somewhere else and Draco left as well so I'd be lonely. Lonliness is the root of all deception, greed, and depression." Snape rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, though it quickly vanished. "Honestly. Don't use such excuses." Ange'lique stiffened. "You should just come out and say what you need to. I would let you stay anyway."

Snape removed himself and started to walk towards his desk before he suddenly fell to the ground, a heavy weight on his back. "What in the--!?"

"You are the most amazing, _Leibern_! Thank you!" Snape blinked and let his head fall to the ground. "Yes, I'm sure. Would you mind removing yourself from my back?" Snape only realized too late what he said and groaned as he just _felt_ the lecherous smirk. "No, I rather like being in this position. I feel rather... _powerful_."

"Don't you dare." There was that evil smirk again. "What, Severus? Oh! I do believe I know what you're talking about now! You know, you never should've mentioned it." Oh, how he was right. 'God da- _HOLY FUCK!_' Snape stiffened as he felt the Vampire's tongue trail across his lower neck. 'Why in all of bloody Hell did I tell him about the fucking weakness!?' "Because you were drunk."

"GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

WOOOT! I LOVE THIS STORY! I love typing out Ange'lique's personality. He's just so much fun to work with.

REVIEW, MY LURVLIES!


End file.
